


Stargazing

by quinnieonmain



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, i mean theres like. a little bit of angst, im so bad at tagging pls, sdr2 post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnieonmain/pseuds/quinnieonmain
Summary: Post-game- Hajime and Nagito spend time stargazing in Jabberwock Park and talking. (I STILL CAN'T WRITE DESCRIPTIONS HELP. IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Stargazing

Nagito is a constant flurry of movement. Even when he seems to be idle, sitting at a table in the restaurant or sitting on the beach net to Hajime, he’s always tapping his foot against the ground, or shaking his hands, or running his fingers through his mass of white hair. Everything he does is accompanied by the twitching of his fingers, or the quiet sound of him making a tiny clicking noise. Hajime thinks that Nagito hasn’t ever been as still as he is now, laying across from him on the neat grass of Jabberwock Park. 

He’s silent, too. That isn’t as much of an anomaly as the stillness- but it’s still a bit odd, to have him add to the total silence as he lays so quietly a few inches away. The only sound in the park is the sound of steady breaths and the occasional rustle of leaves in a soft breeze- after all, the stars have nothing to say.

Hajime stares at Nagito, taking in every tiny detail of his boyfriend’s face. He won’t say it aloud- despite the fact that the two have been together for months, he still finds himself clamming up like a teen with a schoolboy crush when it comes to being serious about his feelings- but in this moment the familiar thought that Nagito might be the most ethereal person he’s ever seen takes its place at the front of his mind. Nagito is laying on his back, facing the night sky above the pair. There’s a small smile on his face as he gazes up at the stars. Hajime follows that gaze, tearing his eyes away from Nagito.

They’ve been on the island long enough for Hajime to get used to nearly everything, but he thinks that the sight of hundreds of stars glittering a million miles above the island that they’ve made their own is the one thing that will always take his breath away. Before Jabberwock- the time before and after he first opened his eyes on the beach of the Neo-World version of this island feel like the photos in a before and after comparison- he’d lived in a city his entire life, where the stars were carefully hidden away behind a thick cloak of lights and pollution. But here, on this island that feels like it’s in its own little pocket away from the rest of the world, they are bright and plentiful, and it’s no wonder that Nagito is so transfixed.

Hajime turns back to Nagito at that thought. He hasn’t moved from his spot, and doesn’t seem to notice Hajime looking at him.

“I thought the purpose of stargazing was to look at stars, not me.” Nagito didn’t move as he spoke, but the smile gracing his face widened a bit- apparently he’d noticed after all. Hajime felt blood rush to his face as Nagito continued.

“Did you suggest a stargazing date just so you’d have the opportunity to stare at me, Hajime?” His expression shifts, changing into one of gentle teasing to match his amused tone as Nagito turns his body to face Hajime.

Hajime stutters, still recovering from Nagito’s quick shift in demeanor. “I- that’s not true! And technically, this was your idea.” He’s not quite sure where the words come from, but he knows they’re true.

“Hm?” Another rarity- he’s taken Nagito, ever one step ahead, off his guard.

“Yeah. Don’t you remember?” He smiles as he recalls the memory, propping himself up on his elbow to match Nagito’s position. “It was after you woke up, but before you could leave the hospital. I asked what you wanted to do after you recovered, and you said you wanted to stargaze with me.”

Nagito nods, the smile returning to his face. “Right- I do remember that now. I suppose this was my idea, then.” He pauses, thinking for a moment, then laughs lightly. “You looked like you were about to keel over from embarrassment.”

“You surprised me! I thought you were gonna say… I don’t know, but I wasn’t expecting it.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

The pair is silent for a moment, the stars above all but abandoned as they gaze across the space in between instead. Nagito is still smiling, and Hajime has always thought that the idea of eyes “sparkling” was a stupid idea, but now he’s not so sure. Without thinking, he reaches up and trails one finger across Nagito’s face, tracing invisible shapes and lines.

“What are you doing?” Nagito doesn’t move away from Hajime’s touch even as he asks.

That school-boy crush feeling is back, and Hajime finds himself fighting the urge to pull his hand away and look away from Nagito, to retreat back into a comfort zone. But he doesn’t want that comfort zone of gentle teasing and loving jokes at the other’s expense, not really, when he could be sitting out here in the park and telling his boyfriend everything he’s ever wanted to say instead. Nagito is still waiting for an answer, the same way he’d waited a thousand years ago when Hajime woke up on the beach in the Neo-World program.

“Nothing. I just-” He hesitates, almost listening to the tiny part of his brain that is still screaming to retreat, to not get too honest here, but it’s drowned out by the part of him that keeps talking. “I just think you’re really pretty.” He winces, inwardly cringing at himself. What he's said is true- but he can't help but feel embarrassment at his words.

Nagito tenses, and Hajime thinks he’s said something wrong for a moment. He starts to pull his hand away, cursing himself for getting too close and desperately grasping for something to say, some way to apologize, but Nagito grabs his hand before it’s fully left his face. He intertwines their fingers together and Hajime again thinks of the storm of tiny movements that he seems to always be caught in the middle of as Nagito holds onto his hand like it’s a lifeboat keeping him still. They’re silent for a few seconds, Hajime staring at Nagito as the other studies their clasped hands. Finally, Hajime speaks up.

“Nagito? Are you-”

“I love you a lot.”  
Hajime’s taken aback, even though the words aren’t something he’s never heard before. Even before they started dating, when they’d been entangled in a game of chicken as to who would tell the other how they felt first, saying “I love you” had become a quiet reassurance, starting while Nagito was in the hospital. Recovering from both Neo-World and the shock of discovering that he’d been one of Junko Enoshima’s Remnants of Despair (which he hadn’t gotten a chance to properly process back on the virtual island) had taken a toll on Nagito. Hajime spent almost all of his time at the hospital, only leaving when absolutely necessary, to stay with him, and at some point they’d picked up the habit of quietly telling each other they loved them as a secret reassurance, and it had stuck even after Nagito had recovered and left the hospital.

The only thing different about now is the shake in Nagito’s voice. That wouldn’t have been strange in the hospital, but in the months since his mental health had improved vastly. Back when they were in the killing game, Hajime wouldn’t have ever associated the word with Nagito, but now he could honestly say that Nagito seemed happy most of the time, or at least at peace. But now his voice is trembling slightly- and even though Nagito had averted his gaze a minute before, Hajime can see the tears shining in his eyes. Nagito looks back up at him, and this time Hajime manages to speak out before he can.

“I love you a lot too, Nagito.” The small smile that had graced Nagito’s face when he was staring at the stars reappears, and Hajime feels himself mirror the expression. Something unspoken passes between the two, and Nagito lets the few tears that have gathered pour down his face and mumbles a tiny “thank you” that Hajime doesn’t need to respond to.

They look at the stars, breathtaking as always, and they are still.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, i said i had something to post and i wasn't lying! uhh after this i've got a lot of wips! so i'll try n work on those n have some up!! anyway, hope y'all liked this, as you can tell i am merely a simple sap. i just want them to be happy together ok 


End file.
